eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Site Plots
The following are the plots that have happened in Eclipse so far, this are brief summaries of what has happened so far in the site. Bombs There were two ideals by two different people. Each of them ended up with the same solution. The solution was to blow up both main Company sites. Adam Lynch one of the prisoners of Level 5 wanted his revenge. To do this he was sent to blow up the New York branch of the Company (Primatech Research / Hartsdale) and Algernon Crowe was set to blow up the Odessa Branch. Algernon Crowe wanted to show the world what he was capable off, and was using a ‘dirty bomb’ and the site of Odessa as a ‘show and tell’ of what he could do. The Company as well as numerous other Specials got wind of said plans and decided to do something about it. The Company lead by Pacy McNeil and Rachel Davis set up their sites a fortresses trying to stop both villains from entering. The battles were long and hard. People faced off against each other, some people died, others hid. In the end Algernon Crowe was captured and put in Level 5. Danny Wallace stopped the bomb in New York after knowing how to disarm it. DEFT Pacy McNeil set off a shot, aimed for Danny Wallace’s head. Danny Wallace noticed it at the last minute and teleported. But didn’t just teleport from space, he also teleported from time. Moving 15 years in the future. In this Double Explosion Future Timeline, The bombs went off. One in Odessa, one in New York. 0.14 of the worlds population was gone from the map in the flash of an eye. Some people survived, some didnt. The world mourned them, then they got angry. Specials were revelaed. Hunted, and put away. The Company helped the humans, in exchange for clemancy. They were left alone. They were working for the humans. Some Specials joined them, just so they could left alone, some Company members left, disgusted that their kind were getting hunted in such large numbers. 15 years. 15 long years. Old grudges were forgotten. New ones made. Children were born. People died, such is the cycle of life. New York and Odessa had been rebuilt. Not to their former glories. They were just like towns which had a lot of ground, ground which could not be built on. The Company HQ in both places had been rebuilt, but apart from that. People lived there, but mainly Specials. Humans deciding to stay away. Danny Wallace dropped into this world. Danny eventually worked out what went wrong, and went back in time to stop it. Fixer Killer A Serial Killer started to pop up. In what was based of the ‘Saw’ movies the Killer seemed to be testing ‘Specials’. No one apart from other Specials knew that only Specials were being tested. To the human world, it seemed like the people were being picked at random. The signiture of the killer was to brand the word ‘Fixed’ somewhere on the victim. The killer was dubbed ‘The Fixer Killer’ by the media. Most of the people who were ‘tried’ by the Fixer were killed, some people survived, but with many mental or physical scars. Danny Wallace and Robert Stephens both survived. Then came the Fixer Killers coup de grace. A house, with numerous Specials. All having to work together to try and save themselves. They all worked together, surprisingly considering their backgrounds and history together. They all survived, but the Fixer was still out there. Jail Break -work in progress- Category:Plots